pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutlass spider
| source = The Armageddon Echo | page = 84-85 }} Cutlass spiders are constructs that often see use on pirate ships and other nautical locations, where they serve as guardians, bodyguards, or even assassins. These golems have the ability to add magic weapons to their bodies, and in so doing gain the properties of that magic weapon in their natural attacks. Appearance Cutlass spiders appear like some sort of hellish cross between an arachnid and a pile of swords big enough to supply an entire army. Standing atop eight razor sharp legs a cutlass spider normally reaches at least eight feet in height although due to their ramshackle design some may be substantially larger or smaller. While shaped like spiders the cutlass spider is an unnatural creature created from hundreds and hundreds of weapons attached to wooden planks or bound to each other with potent magic. It never stands still, its strange design meaning it constantly moves and sways. As a result of their unique construction cutlass spiders weigh at least one thousand five hundred pounds. Habitat & Ecology Cutlass spiders are generally built by magic user in remote locations who do not have easy access to the exotic, esoteric ingredients necessary to create more powerful, complex constructs. As such cutlass spiders are most often found in the ramshackle fortress of scoundrels like the pirate lairs of the Shackles or the bandit keeps of the River Kingdoms. Within these lairs cutlass spiders fulfil a variety of roles from guardian and enforcer to assassin. As constructs cutlass spiders have no real impact on the surrounding natural environment. Despite their name cutlass spiders can be created from any sort of weapon and most contain a ramshackle assortment of weapons though there are rumours of some being created with only the finest of weapons though whether these cutlass spiders would be more effective is debatable. Even after their creation cutlass spiders can use their weapon thief ability to continue adding weapons to their frame. On rare occasions a cutlass spider can gain sentience, a unique condition for a mindless construct. This occurs very when consuming magic weaponry, consuming a magic weapon is not an unusual occurrence itself normally when this occurs the magic of the weapon is diffused across the whole cutlass spider granting it the abilities of the absorbed magic weapon and making it more effective in combat. When a cutlass spider absorbs an intelligent weapon it over powers its former commands giving it a new sense of purpose, inheriting the magic weapons personality. Abilities ; Collapse : The cutlass spider can collapse its body into an avalanche of sharpened swords damaging its opponents. ; Shared Enchantment : The cutlass spider can share the enchantment of any magical weapon it absorbs amongst all the weapons that comprise its body. ; Weapon Thief : A cutlass spider can wrench away an opponents weapon and absorb it into its body before the opponent can react. References Category:Constructs Category:Neutral creatures Category:CR 6 creatures